Suprise, Suprise
by Steele Grace
Summary: Hilde spends an amazing night with duo, or does she? A little limey so be careful
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or its characters.  
  
  
  
I shivered as the elevator creaked towards the top floor. I never expected myself to be in a place like this, but Duo has always wanted the best for me. This morning there was a message on my desk at the office, just thinking about it makes my heart beat faster. The note was written on preventers stationary, he must have gotten some the last time he had lunch with his friends trowa and wufei, the both work there now. The note had read 'Meet me at in room 901 at the Fairlane Hotel. And whatever you do, don't turn around.' God, duo and think up some of the kinkiest stuff. And here I am dressed up in that short little cocktail dress he loved to see me in, riding up to the top floor of the most prestigious hotel in the city. I can tell this is going to be an amazing night.  
  
Inside the note had been a card key to the room so I opened the door and walked in. The place was beautiful! There were flowers all around the room and vanilla incense was burning. There was a touch to my shoulder and I stopped in my tracks. "Don't say anything" He whispered, his breath hot against my ear. "Tonight I want to explore you. Tonight, you will focus only on the feelings not what you see." And after that he had placed a silk blindfold over my eyes and I was in heaven. We were still making love when the sun came over the horizon. When we were finished I curled up in his arms, the blindfold still over my eyes and we fell asleep.  
  
When I woke the blindfold was gone, but I didn't open my eyes. He was stroking my hair so gently I could barely feel it. Thinking back over last night I realized that something had been different. I wasn't quite sure what, but there was something about last night that wasn't right. All I knew for sure was that it had been the best sex of my life and I told him so. Then he laughed, but it wasn't Duo's normal chuckle, it was a deeper throatier laugh and then he spoke. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. That's when I realized it wasn't Duo. My eyes flew open to see the smiling blissful face of "Wufei?!?"  
  
TBC?  
  
Did you like it? Should I write more?  
  
Note: Sorry, I tried, but I just can't write a decent lemon. This is one of those moments when I desperately wish I could.  
  
- S.G. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't. Wish I did.  
  
1 Part 2 of Surprise, Surprise  
  
I grabbed at the silk sheets to try and cover myself. "Oh my god, oh my god." I couldn't think straight. Duo was going to kill me! "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes and voice were filled with concern. "It was you?" I turned to him. "Of course it was me who did you expect?" "Well for starters duo!" His eyes widened in surprise. "Maxwell? You think Maxwell would have gone to this much trouble for you?" "Yes, Duo loves me. I thought he was trying to be romantic." Wufei slipped out of the bed and put on a pair of black pants before he started pacing around the room. "You think he loves you?" I just stared at him, not comprehending his meaning. "duo doesn't love you. He never has. He's been using you for ten years, Hilde, Can't you see that?" His voice had reason and he was angrier than I'd ever seen him, but then again so was I. I got up, uncaring of the fact that I was still naked and slapped him. "How dare you say something like that to me! How dare you?" He gazed back at me. " I deserved that." He said softly. "I shouldn't have put it so bluntly, but I thought you would have figured it out by now. Maxwell, can't love anyone other than himself. All he cares about is what's best for him. He doesn't deserve some one as special as you. No one does." He stared up at me, with his eyes full of something I can't explain. All, I knew was that Chang Wufei had just said more to me than he had ever said in the entire time I've known him. I just sat there my eyes locked on his. Finally he broke the silence. "Hilde, I'm sorry. I thought you would have known it was me." "How would I have known?" "I wrote the note on stationary from my desk, I thought that might have been a clue." "Anyone could have borrowed a piece." "Well, then there was using this hotel." I looked quizzically at him. " I don't understand" "It was about a year ago. At the last party at the Preventers HQ. We had been talking and I mentioned an Op that we had done here, and you said how you had always wanted to stay at the here. That it always seemed so elegant." He smiled then. Something I hadn't seen him do in a long time. "You looked so sweet, day dreaming about it. And then there was the vanilla." "Vanilla?" "Yes, you were talking to duo and I and he was complaining about you making him where that vanilla scented aftershave. You said that you thought it was the most romantic scents in the world." He lowered his head. " I thought all those things would help you realize who it was. I guess… I was wrong." I just stood there, watching him. I couldn't help it. He did all those things, because he remembered me saying that I liked them. Duo would never had paid that much attention. And then I did something I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't help it. I knelt down in front of him, put his face in my hands and kissed him.  
  
TBC?  
  
S.G.  
  
Sorry its short, like all my chapters. Thanks for the feedback! 


End file.
